1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor device fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma etching processes are often used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices. In the plasma etching process, a semiconductor wafer that includes semiconductor devices under manufacture is exposed to a plasma that interacts with at least one material on the semiconductor wafer so as to remove the at least one material. The plasma can be generated using specific reactant gases that will cause constituents of the plasma to interact with the material(s) to be removed from the semiconductor wafer, without significantly interacting with other materials on the wafer that are not to be removed. Also, in some plasma etching processes, a bias voltage can be applied to the semiconductor wafer to enable anisotropic etching of features on the semiconductor wafer by attracting charged constituents of the plasma toward the semiconductor wafer in a more perpendicular direction. It is within this context that the present disclosure arises.